1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods for identification, verification and authentication of individuals and/or documents, and more particularly to a device possessing a secure multifunctional authentication service integrated with data storage capability, wherein the device is disposed to comprise a multifunctional intelligent peripheral or accessory device, which, upon implementation into a system, is disposed to control a set of transactions that the system is designated to perform by the device, in conjunction with a data transfer medium which is under the control of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 1987, MITRE Corporation prepared a review of Technologies for National Crime Information Center (NCIC) 2000. This review was used as the framework for building the NCIC 2000 program. A significant part of that review addressed the need for law enforcement patrol officers to have the ability to transmit and receive fingerprint and photo information. The review recommended, “The FBI undertake to capture, store, and transmit fingerprint images in a digital form, either binary or in gray scale of the two thumb impressions of a subject in the wanted or missing person file.” It was further recommended, “The FBI conduct a study to determine the most cost effective transmission system for photograph, fingerprints, text, and other FBI services that would satisfy user requirements for rapid response using the NCIC 2000 system.
Although the NCIC 2000 project has now been fulfilled and upgrades to the system have been established, the area of fingerprint transmission and other supporting recommendations have not been successfully implemented. Based on surveys taken at the time these capabilities were among the highest priority for implementation. A proof of concept demonstration was conducted in 1989 in three locations, but the required technology to successfully initiate the project was not available.
Increasing demands on law enforcement have made it even more imperative that officers possess access to critical identification information, which includes positive identification by fingerprint, independent of the location of an officer. With the advent of the wireless infrastructure, it is no longer necessary to rely on land based telephone lines to for reliable communication. Wireless systems provide the officers with access to critical information via handheld devices that are available at any location. The officer can access and retrieve data using streamlined interfaces that utilize modern query software. Thus, the officer has immediate access to databases, not only in the immediate organization, but also to other databases such as NCIC-2000 or the State Department of Motor Vehicles.
The primary interest in a mobile/wireless fingerprint capability has been for real-time positive identification purposes by law enforcement personnel performing 1:N searches to determine the identity of a suspect and link that identity to other already determined suspect information. Changes in world events have brought about an increased need to verify the identity of individuals and link these individuals to documents that establish their identity. In these circumstances a 1:1 comparison to verify the claimed identity is sufficient. The need to verify identity may vary from security to fraud prevention to border control. Civil applications such as public aid, customs, immigration, passport, and healthcare ID verification as well as commercial enterprises (banks and credit cards) are areas wherein mobile/wireless fingerprinting may be applied.
Outside the United States, governments are developing new electronic border control solutions, specifically in the European Union (“EU”), where starting in 2012 the use of EU electronic passports shall enable the use of un-manned gates for entry and exit from the Schengen zone for its citizens. The EU shall also enable the use of e-visa and e-passport and e-id entry and exit for non-EU nationals. These stations will be manned; however the personnel will require special equipment to process these transactions. At fixed locations like airports, standard computing technology with biometric and secure credential reading accessories will suffice, however at land border crossings and seaports, a handheld configuration will be required. Thus, the scenarios wherein border guards need to check people on trains, buses or vessels need to be addressed.
Today, several systems have been implemented using mobile wireless technology, however all deployments except the Los Angeles Police Department (“LAPD”) use specialized Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”) equipment. LAPD uses the Cogent “BlueCheck” device, which is an accessory to a Smartphone or PDA. Its function is limited to capturing fingerprints and the Smartphone or PDA only forwards the information to a central Automated Fingerprint Identification System (“AFIS”). Therefore, with increased focus on Border Control and the use of secure electronic credentials, there is a need for these mobile handheld devices to incorporate more than just biometric identification.
In addition, there is a need for officers to be able to capture both printed and electronically stored information from secure credentials and then use this information to validate the authenticity of the credentials, to ascertain the holder's correct identity, and finally to establish whether the identified holder is in a national or even the international databases.